


Redemption

by Atrapasomnis



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrapasomnis/pseuds/Atrapasomnis
Summary: An Okja-inspired fan fiction, kinda AU.Turns out Lucy Mirando isn't a bad person after all... She just made bad decisions(Okay I suck at summaries, more details inside)





	Redemption

Hello readers!

Here are a few things you should know before you read:

-This is a sort of alternative universe fan fiction since I added characters that do not exist in the original movie and Mija isn't the little Korean girl we all know here. BUT the storyline still follows the movie's.

-Not crossover but slight references to TV show Defiance (no aliens here though, don't worry ;-) )

-Since Tilda Swinton is so cute and always looks younger than she is, especially in Okja's opening scene, and since I don't know how exactly old Lucy Mirando is supposed to be, she's said to be in her late thirties here.

-I may be fluent but English is NOT my mother tongue and I tend to mix up everything between the 4 languages I speak so please tell me if you see any mistake.

 

 More complete summary:

In the movie, Lucy Mirando is known as the heir of a terrible dynasty. But what if she wasn't a bad person at all? In this fiction, I'd like to show you how Lucy may have been forced to join the family's hideous business and how, over time, she lost control to become one of "them", one of the psychopaths the Mirando dynasty is made of. But that doesn't mean things cannot change, that Lucy Mirando won't ever feel love, sadness or pity ever again. So how about you go see how I turn Lucy Mirando back into the wonderful person she once was?


End file.
